Couvade Syndrome
by LittleMissAnya
Summary: "This is not fair, is it some kind of curse?" he complained. Alex laughed at how defeated he sounded. "It's not a curse, Sean – she rolls her eyes - It's called couvade syndrome" - Salex fluff, one-shot.


**-Disclaimer:** Besides this story, I own nothing. I do not own Nikita or it's amazing characters ( because if I did, Sean would still be alive and there would be lots of hot Salex scenes). They belong to the CW and the writers. No copyright infringement intended. Any similarity to events or persons living or dead is purely coincidental.

**-Rating: **K as this is a cute, fluffy story.

**-Acknowledgments: **This story is AU, and Sean is alive and well and everything is beautiful and nothing hurts.

**-A/N:** Please comment, I value feedback very much. Critiques are always welcome too, but in that case please be gentle.

**-A/N(2):** This is un-revised, so all mistakes and incoherence are mine.

**-A/N(3):** I still believe the world needs _more_ Salex. Like, tons of Salex.

* * *

-This is getting _ridiculous_! – Sean complained between ragged breaths.

Placing the ice cream bowl in her hands on the nightstand, Alex got off the bed and cautiously approached the bathroom door.

Leaning in the doorframe, she tried to hide an amused grin as she watched her husband on the bathroom floor, lurching over the toilet bowl looking completely disheveled.

Alex considered teasing him about it, but Sean still looked a little green so she held her tongue.

-Are you feeling any better? – she asked instead, a sympathetic look on her face.

-No - Sean cried in frustration, but before he could complain any longer, he gagged and heaved again, clutching the white porcelain, feeling his stomach churning.

Alex winced and closed her eyes at the repetitive retching sounds, trying to control the wave of nausea that suddenly hit her, making her stomach turn. She crossed the bathroom to wet down a towel, and she's squeezing the excess water out of it when she heard Sean groan and flush the toilet before laying his head back down on it.

-That's absurd – he whined, his face turning pale white – what the hell is this? It won't go away – Sean grumbled; he hadn't felt this bad in years.

-I'm really sorry, hun – Alex tried to comfort him, gently pressing the cold cloth to his forehead – But the nausea will subside eventually.

He sighed heavily at the softness of her hand, leaning into her touch.

-This makes no sense. It's not like there's anything left in my stomach for me to throw up – he grunts again, still nauseous – how did you manage this for 3 whole months?

-It was four whole months – she says matter-of-factly and his eyes widen in despair – but like they say, it's the joys of being pregnant – she gives him a cheeky grin – not that I miss it. I'm so glad the morning sickness is finally gone.

-Yeah, keep rubbing it in – he sulked, rather childish – This is getting out of hand, you're the one who's pregnant and _I'm_ the one having morning sickness? This is not fair, is this some kind of curse?

Alex laughed at how defeated he sounded.

-It's not a curse, Sean – she rolled her eyes, taking his hand on hers and placing it in position to hold the cloth to his forehead – It's called _couvade syndrome_, also known as

-Sympathetic pregnancy – he filled in for her – yeah I know. We've read all about it on the baby books since this whole thing started two weeks ago – he sighed.

-Exactly - Alex grinned as she went towards the sink to get him a glass of water – and according to these same baby books, it's believed to be a psychosomatic condition caused by excessive anxiety or worry from the father-to-be – she hands him the glass of water and he chugs it all at once – or just lots empathy for the mother. Either way, I think its endearing.

Getting up from the cold floor, Sean sighs again and shakes his head in dissatisfaction.

-But this is ridiculous. You don't have morning sickness anymore, so why do I still have it? - he questions, throwing the cloth back on the sink.

-I wouldn't worry, it will go away eventually - Alex laughed again and gently ran her fingers through his dark tresses.

Sean smiled and looked up at her, only to find her smiling back at him. He gently moved his hands to her stomach, caressing her small baby bump.

-Hey, you're starting to show – he said with a smile.

-You really think so? – she asked excitedly, her bright blue eyes sparkling.

-Yeah – he nodded, turning her around in front of the mirror so her back was against his chest. He gently lifted the thin material of her pajama tops, exposing her growing stomach – see? You're definitely showing, babe – he said looking at her from the mirror.

A big smile spread on her lips and she leaned against him

-Finally – she breathed, her eyes becoming a little moist.

With recently completed 20 weeks, Alex was getting a bit frustrated she didn't look as pregnant as the other women in her pre-natal yoga class.

-You look beautiful – Sean whispered on her ear, making her smile even wider.

He gently stroked the small curve of her stomach, and Alex relished on the soft touch of his hands on her skin, making her heart flutter.

-This is awesome – he said with a smile, kissing her shoulder.

-It really is. I was getting really upset I didn't have a baby bump - she confessed - I was even starting to think you'd start showing before I did – she teased.

-That's mean, Alexandra – he faked offense, kissing her hair – not my fault this sympathetic pregnancy thing made me gain 7lbs.

-It also made you cry like a girl – she mocked, unable to resist needling him a little bit longer – I can swear I saw you crying that time I made you watch the final episode of the Bachelorette with me.

-I did not cry! – he defended himself, exasperated .

Alex laughed again and turned around to face him.

-Its nothing to be embarrassed about – she gave him a wicked smile – it happens to a lot of future dads. And I won't tell any of the guys, I promise – she grinned.

-You're loving this, aren't you? – he asked, narrowing his eyes.

-Well…- she giggles – its kind of reassuring knowing I'm not the only one going through all the non-glamorous part of this pregnancy.

-For what's worth, I'm learning to appreciate you even more. 'Cause honestly, going through all this crap is really not easy.

Alex laughed.

-Ohh my, thank you. You really are a sensitive husband – she teased him again– but I'm afraid two weeks of morning sickness is nothing compared to a whole trimester of it. Not to mention the hormones, back pain, tender breasts, weight gain, cravings, swollen feet, and don't even get me started on labor.

-Fine, I get it – he chuckled – you do have it a lot harder. But if you ask me, I think you're being so amazing about all this. You're gonna be a great mom, babe.

Alex smiled again, touched by his words. Hearing him say it really meant a lot to her.

-You're gonna be a great father too, Sean – she said, looking deeply into his chocolate brown eyes.

-Yeah, I hope so – he said softly, his gaze dropping to the floor.

Sean kissed her forehead before moving past her and back to their bedroom.

Alex frowned slightly.

-Hey – she said sitting down on the bed besides him – What's wrong?

-There's nothing wrong, babe – he said with a small smile, fidgeting with the pages of one of the baby books he had on his nightstand.

But Alex didn't buy it. She watched in silence as he quickly turned the pages of the book in his hands, not really reading any of it.

And then it clicked.

-Sean – she said, softly touching his face so he'd look at her - you're going to be a great father – she repeated her earlier statement – I just know it. And our baby is gonna love you so, _so_ much.

He gave her a shy smile, avoiding her gaze.

-I guess we just found out what's causing your couvade syndrome – she joked, trying to make him less uncomfortable – 'cause as much as I appreciate all your love and empathy for me and my current condition, I don't think that's all it is.

-Maybe you're right - he conceded - but now we know the cause and the symptoms…how do we cure it? 'Cause I can't handle the morning sickness nor the weight gain any longer – he chuckled.

-Well, according to the books, there is no cure, actually. Whether its empathy or anxiety, the only way to get though it is by talking to each other – she says - Communication between couples is key and each one must express how they're living the experience of becoming parents, since this will inevitably change their lives and they must learn to deal with it as well as possible.

Sean laughed at the way she perfectly quoted the book.

-You really memorized the whole book, didn't you? – Sean questioned with and amused grin.

-Just the important parts- she laughed - And lucky for you, we still have four months until the baby comes. That's a lot of time to talk about out anxieties and get ready for this kid.

-Thanks Alex- Sean smiled at her, kissing her lips once more.

-We're gonna make this work, Sean - she assured him, lacing her fingers through his - I have no doubt about that.

He smiled brightly at her, and satisfied he looked more confident, Alex rested back on the bed and got the bowl of ice cream she was eating earlier, not minding her ice cream was half melted.

Sean was about to resume his reading when he noticed her dish.

-Are you eating ice cream with potato chips? – Sean questioned, arching an eyebrow – wow, you really are pregnant, aren't you?

Alex nodded, a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

-You want some?- she offered - it's delicious.

-No, thanks babe – he laughed, turning his attention back to his book.

Alex shrugged and dug gleefully into her treat while flipping through a magazine.

-Alex? – Sean called her a few moments later, eyeing her ice cream.

-Yeah?- she looked up at him, heaping another spoonful into her mouth.

-Do we still have ice cream? - he questioned, his mouth watering.

-Yeah – she gave him a knowing look - why? Do you want me to get you some?

Sean nodded

-Yeah, and can you put some potato chips on it?

* * *

**A/N(4):** Yeah yeah... its OOC, I know. I'm sorry. But not really.

Anya writes things. Again.


End file.
